


A New Life

by ravenexe



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenexe/pseuds/ravenexe
Summary: Your mercenary life takes a sudden turn when you're offered a new mission and meet a new partner.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 1





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first time I actually write a X Reader fic, so I'm a little nervous. Im also awfully direct, so I apologise for that. English isnt my first language so there may be mistakes. I hope you enjoy it since in very excited to bring more chapters!

"Is that it?" 

You look at the 2 pieces of credit that just got slammed into the table. 

"That's all you're gonna get." Said the woman sitting across me. 

You stare at her for a moment. You sigh. 

"Fine. Goodbye." You take the credits, get up, and leave the bar. 

"This isn't going to pay for anything! How the hell am I going to keep the house by next week?" you think. "I guess it's this or nothing..."

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone calling your name. It's...

"Jen-ko!" You say out loud. "Back from the trip, I see." 

You greet him with a hug. Jen-ko basically raised you, took you in as a baby and took care of you ever since. You owe him a lot. 

"Yes, yes." He responded. "Listen, one of my sources told me something you will really like." 

"Does it include credits? Because I'm in serious need of them." You hold up the two pieces of credits you have in your hand. "I might lose the house by next week if I don't get any more."

You notice a shine pass through his eyes when you said this. 

"You will get credits, alright" Jen-ko said "Enough to buy a ship and get out of this damn planet!" 

You can't believe this. That's all you ever wanted, stop living from payment to payment and explore the galaxy.

"Holy crap, Jen, then spit it out!" You couldn't help then grin. Jen-ko smiles too.

"So..." He started "Some bandits just landed somewhere on the outskirts of town. My source wants you to get rid of them."

"All this money just to kill some thugs?" You ask.

"Oh, they're not just thugs." Jen-ko stated. "They worked for the Empire and were wanted among the rebels." 

So that's the catch. 

"I'll be on my way" You shove your credits inside your bag and prepare to leave. "Oh, and Jen... Thank you."

Jen-ko nods at you and proceeds to enter the bar. 

•••

After some asking around earlier, you waited until night and were finally able to locate the bandits' ship. It's pretty shabby looking, with some rustsd pieces of metal that look like they can fall apart at any second.

The area seems to be clear. They're probably sleeping inside. The entrance hatch was closed, but your skills come in handy. You grab the crowbar you brought and managed to open the door. It made a metallic noise as it touched the ground. You hope no one heard that.

You equip your blaster and slowly and quietly enter the ship. No one in the corridors. You take a turn to your left. 

Until you stumble into someone.

You quickly draw your blaster and point it at them. They decided to do the same thing.

You take a look at the stranger. His whole body was covered in armor, including his head, face hidden by a shiny Beskar helmet. A Mandalorian, it seems. You've heard of them.

"Dont move." Said both of you, at the same time. 

"Who are you?" You ask. "I suppose you're not one of the bandits."

"I'd say the same. What is your business here?" He responded. His raspy voice tingled your ears.

"I..." You hesitate for a moment. You couldn't help but feel he was... trustworthy? "There's a bounty on them." 

"So we're here for the same reason then." He lowers his blaster. You lower yours too.

"So..." You start "Should we do this together?" 

"I suppose so." 

"What information do you got on those bandits?" You ask.

"They're former Imperial soldiers."

"That I know. Have you seen any of them? The corridors are empty." 

"I've cleared the area. No sign of them here." 

"That's strange. I wonder where they could be. We should ask around the town after dawn, maybe they saw someth-" 

Your phrase was interrupted by a scream. It was coming from the town.

You and the masked stranger look at each other and quickly run out of the ship in the direction of the noise.

The bandits were raiding the town. You were basically the only protection they had, and you were out at the ship.

It was a trap to draw you out of there.

The scream came from a women whose house just got robbed. You and your companion shoot at many thugs as you can, killing some in the process. 

  
You run to the bar, separating youseld from your partner. More bandits. Some shooting later, and they were all dead. 

A moment of silence.

"I have a feeling this isn't over." You think to yourself.

You were right. You hear steps from the back, then a terrible sight.

It was one of the bandits, holding Jen-ko hostage at gunpoint. 

"Good work, little mercenary." He said. "Now lower your weapons." 

Your stomach turns.

"Don't do it, Y/N! Get him! He is the source! He wanted to set a trap to rainsack the village!" Jen-ko yelled.

The man hit him in the head with his gun. "Shut up!" He yelled back. You start to get filled with rage. 

"Drop your blaster now!" You scream. 

The bandit laughed. 

"I'll make a hole in his head before you even pull the trigger." 

Your face consorts in anger. You want to shoot him, punch him, slit his throat. 

"Fuck!" you whisper to yourself and drop your blaster. 

He laughs one more time. 

"Good." 

The man shoots Jen-ko. 

It felt like time slowed down. You yelled but you couldn't hear your scream. All you could focus was Jen-ko falling to the ground, dead. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" You scream, but before you could do anything, a laser blast went through his head. Your masked friend was standing right behind you, blaster in hand. 

You rush to Jen-ko's body, warm tears running down your face. 

"He... he was my only family" You say, through sobs. 

You cry for some more minutes. 

You get up and look at the former bandit. "This fucking bastard. I'm glad he's dead" You say as you give him a kick. 

  
•••

It's the next day, you're in front of your house. You made Jen-ko an improvised grave, with some stones and a flower. Your partner is standing by the door, giving you space. 

You finish paying your respects and walk to him. 

"Are you going to be okay?" The stranger asks.

You take a deep breath. 

"He was the only one I had." Your say, your voice cracking a bit. 

You take another deep breath.

"Listen. I-" You think if this is a really good idea. "I want to go with you. There's nothing else for me here. I can't live like this anymore." 

Even though you can't see his face, he looks surprised. 

"You know I can't do that." He says.

You get closer to him.

"Please. At least give me your name."

He's silent. You can tell he's thinking. He takes a deep breath.

"I... know what it's like to lose family." he mentions. "Follow me." 

You can't believe it. It actually worked. At least you think so. You don't say another word and do as he says.

•••

You get to his ship. "Looks even worse than the bandits" you think. He opens the door and you both get in. 

You follow him around. 

"Let me show you where you're sleeping." He says. 

He shows you a small room with an even smaller bed. 

"Is this the only bedroom in the ship?"

"I sleep in the cockpit anyway." He responded. "Come." 

You follow him some more. You get to the cockpit. 

Suddenly, a small green creature approaches both of you. 

"Whoah, what is that?" You point at it. It's kinda... cute? 

"His name is Grogu." He says, picking it up. The creature coos as it is lifted.

"Hi, Grogu." You say, holding up your finger to it like you would do with a baby. It's small hand grabs it. It coos again, and you understand it as a greeting. 

"You should get some rest." Your partner says.

"Wait" you say. "I still don't know your name."

He paused for a second.

"It's Din."

You smile at him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Din." You say as you turn around to go back to your new bedroom.


End file.
